Raven
Raven (Rachel Roth) - jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Jest córką demona Trygona (za którym nie przepada). Jest pesymistką, mimo, iż często wygłupia się z resztą drużyny. Dziewczyna jest też wielką fanką bajki ,,Fiki Miki Pegacyki" co również odzwierciedla jej mroczny charakter. Ma również tatuaż ze wcześniej wspomnianą bajką. Skrycie podkochuje się w Bestii. Historia Przed Serią Pewnego dnia powiedziała swemu ojcu, że chce zostać super bohaterką i zniknęła. Jakiś czas później dołączyła do Młodych Tytanów i razem z nimi broni Jump City. Charakter Raven jest pesymistką, którą denerwuję niedojrzałość kolegów z drużyny (szczególnie Bestii), mimo to bardzo jej na nich zależy i często też wygłupia się z nimi. Często też marudzi jest snobistyczna i tą "zawsze na nie", co często wypominają jej Tytani. Pragnie od reszty przyjaciół spokoju i ciszy, by mogła np. medytować czy zadbać o swoje drzewko bonsai. Mimo sarkastycznego zachowania, Raven ma poczucie humoru, występując (prawie) co wieczór w nocnych kabaretach opowiadając żarty. Raven jest bardzo mądrą i oczytaną osobą, czyta bardzo dużo książek (chciała kiedyś, nawet założyć klub książki). Ze względu na to, że jest bardzo inteligentna Tytani (szczególnie Robin) uważają, że jest mało lubiana i zawsze psuje zabawę. Charakter demonki jest naprawdę zmienny, raz jest wesoła, szalona, a raz ponura i smutna. W odcinku ,,Kolory Raven", gdy została rozczepiona na 5 różnych części, możemy zauważyć jak odczuwa konkretne uczucia, które tak rzadko okazuje; jako radość widzi świat w tęczowych kolorach, jest miła, wesoła, szczęśliwa i przyjazna; jako smutek przeciwnie, od radości widzi świat czarno - biały i okrutny, strasznie się wszystkiego boi i chce być sama. Pomarańczowa Raven to jej lenistwo, o którym jest mało do opowiedzenia, jest strasznym leniuchem i żarłokiem, wszystko jej obojętne, nawet, gdy Tytani rozmawiali o tym, aby połączyć wszystkie osobowości demonki w jedną; czerwona - złość to wewnętrzny demon drzemiący w Tytance, wszystkich bije (nawet bez powodu), jedynymi osobami, których nigdy nie uderzyła, była Gwiazdka oraz Beast Boy - miłość Raven (co czyni kolejnym dowodem na uczucia dziewczyny do mutanta). 5 osobowość córki Trygona to fioletowa - miłość, jak sama nazwa mówi purpurowa Raven to nieskończona ilość miłości, najbardziej okazywała to uczucie Bestii, ciągłym przytulaniem, całowaniem i czułymi słówkami, co oczywiście podobało się chłopakowi i był przeciwny złączenia jej razem z resztą osobowości ukochanej. Gdy Raven powróciła do swej całościowej postaci, Tytani znów nie wiedzieli co czuje demonka, co ich bardzo drażniło. Wygląd Raven nosi fioletowy płaszcz, do którego przypięty ma złoty medalion z czerwonym kamieniem, który posiada także na pasku. Zazwyczaj widać tylko jej oczy i kawałek ust. Bez płaszczu widać, że ma blado - szarą skórę i krótkie, czarne włosy. Nosi na sobie czarne body z długimi rękawami i czarno - fioletowe buty sięgające kostek, na których widnieją czaszki, na podeszwach obu butów. Zdolności *'Telekineza' - Raven umie ruszać przedmiotami za pomocą myśli (tak zwana Telekineza). *'Magiczne Przedmioty' - Raven umie zmienić swą magię w kształt rąk, mieczy itp. *'Teleportacja/Tworzenie Portali' - Raven umie tworzyć portale i teleportować się za pomocą ich i bez nich. *'Zaklęcia' - Raven zna na pamięć wiele zaklęć. *'Księgi Magiczne' - Demonka ma w pokoju wiele ksiąg magicznych i legend. *'Dawanie Mocy' - Raven może dawać innym moce, ale to nie dzieje się często. *'Duplikacja '- Rachel może się duplikować ("Piąteczka") *'Walka Wręcz' - Raven jest bardzo dobra w walce wręcz. *'Tarcza' - W odcinku "I'm the Sauce" zmieniła swoją czarną magię w tarczę. Alternatywne Formy *'Ravine '- Zła wersja Raven w której chciała dostać się do Roju. *'Cechy Raven' - Ucieleśnione osobowości Raven. *'Lady Lanoga' - Bohaterskie alter ego Raven bez płaszcza. *'Bóstwo Raven' - Alternatywna, przyszła forma Raven po pokonaniu Trygona. *(Raven) [[Młodzi Tytani co nie znają draki|'Młodzi Tytani co nie znają draki']] - Tytani startują w konkursie wrotkarskim przeciwko dwóm starszych o nich, zarozumiałych chłopakom co nie znają draki, którzy wyśmiali Robina. Relacje [[Gwiazdka|'Gwiazdka']] (najlepsza przyjaciółka) Gwiazdka jest jedyną przyjaciółką Raven w Młodych Tytanach. Czasami się dobrze dogadują, a niekiedy się nie potrafią porozumieć. Ich przyjaźń jest oparta na tak zwanym kontraście, Gwiazdka śliczna, wesoła, niekiedy głupiutka optymistka przepełniona miłością i dobrocią i Raven wiecznie ponura, sarkastyczna, mroczna i tajemnicza pesymistka o niezwykłej inteligencji. Gwiazdka często chce spędzić czas z Raven, ale demonka woli samotność i ciszę, często też irytuje ją zachowanie i hałaśliwość kosmitki, ale są dla siebie jak siostry i zawsze jedna drugiej pomoże, Raven też bardzo broni Gwiazdkę, gdy ktoś ją obrazi, bo wie, że ona się nie odgryzie. Zdarza się też, że sobie dogryzają, jak np. Gwiazdka docinała Raven, że kocha się w Bestii i, że jest o niego strasznie zazdrosna, a demonka, mówi często na Gwiazdkę idiotka, głupiutka itp. [[Bestia|'Bestia']]' (miłość)' Raven jest zakochana w Bestii z wzajemnością. Jednak ona to ukrywa, a on przeciwnie. Raven często się rumieni, gdy Bestia stara się z nią flirtować (za co też często może oberwać od niej) lub też ją skomplementuje. Także często ją wkurza. [[Cyborg|'Cyborg']] Raven nie lubi Cyborga. I to tyle co można powiedzieć o ich relacjach. [[Robin|'Robin']] Robin i Raven często rywalizują ze sobą. Według Raven jest jej najmniej lubianym Tytanem. Terra (wróg) Raven szczerze nienawidzi Terry (z wzajemnością), nie tylko, dlatego, że Terra jest zła, ale i dlatego, że jest zazdrosna o Bestie, który darzy ją uczuciem (oczywiście nieodwzajemnionym ze strony Terry). Dziewczyna nienawidzi wszelkich uczuć jakie łączą Beast Boy'a z Terrą, zaś Terra nienawidzi Raven za to, że wiecznie niszczy jej plany zemsty na Młodych Tytanach i ciągłe wyrzucanie jej do śmietnika. W odcinku ,,Moją Bądź" jednym z powodów nienawiści obu dziewczyn było uczucie do zielonego chłopaka; Terra mimo, iż na początku nienawidziła Bestii, to po zaśpiewanej przez chłopaka piosenki zaczęła się nim interesować, aż do czasu, gdy Beast Boy zaczął ją denerwować, ciągłym śpiewaniem tej samej piosenki dla niej, czego skutkiem było zerwaniem z mutantem; Raven natomiast już od dawna darzyła Bestię ukrytą sympatią, a gdy pojawiła się Terra, Raven postanowiła zniszczyć, usunąć rywalkę stojącą miedzy nią a jej ukochanym. Tak zaczęła się sroga nienawiść miedzy obiema dziewczynami. W odcinku ,,Na ratunek chłopakom" Raven uznała Terre, za fajna osobę, dlatego też poprosiła ją o pomoc w odsieczy chłopaków, ale tak naprawdę demonka chciała spędzić czas z fajnymi dziewczynami, uwzględniając w tym też Terre. [[Jedwabek|'Jedwabek']] Raven często bawi się z Jedwabkiem w ,,Fiki Miki Pegacyki", w której on ubrany jest za Księżniczkę Selkiłej. Jednak zwierzak ciągle zjadał lub wymiotował na kucyki dziewczyny, przez co demonka była zła, że psuje on całą zabawę. Mimo to, gdy Bestia, Robin i Cyborg oddali Jedwabka Panu Moli, Raven oznajmiła zapłakaną Gwiazdkę, że Jedwabek nie tęskni za swoją właścicielką, że dla niego liczy się tylko jedzenie, a Starfire w ogóle nie kocha. Jednak były to błędne przypuszczenia, ponieważ po wrzuceniu larwy w chemikalia, Jedwabek zaczął mówić i wyznał swojej pani, że ją kocha i jest dla niego najważniejsza. Po tym wydarzeniu Raven przyznała, że się myliła, przeprosiła i zmieniła nastawienie do zwierzaka Gwiazdki. [[Trygon|'Trygon']]' (ojciec)' Raven nie cierpi swojego ojca - demona, uważa, że jest okropny i nie interesuje się dobrem swej córki (co jest prawdą) Demon ciągle stara się przeciągnąć swą córkę na jego ciemną stronę, co wiecznie mu się nie udaje. W odcinku ,,Karmelowe jabuszka" Raven była bardzo zazdrosna o to, że jej ojciec poświęca tyle uwagi Gwiazdce, ofiarowując jej prezenty, czy spędzanie wspólnie czasu. Jak się później okazuje był to podstęp ze strony Trygona, by Raven była wściekła na swoją przyjaciółkę i pokazała swoją demoniczną stronę. Pod koniec odcinka demonka rozgryza chytry plan swojego ojca i wspólnie z Gwiazdeczką przepędzają natarczywego demona. Trygon bardzo często udaje kochanego ojca by Raven, w końcu dołączyła do niego i wspólnie podbiła Ziemię. Demon co i róż przegląda album ze zdjęciami jego i Raven, wspominając jak to kiedyś razem niszczyli wymiary i światy. Mimo wszystko Raven nienawidzi Trygona za jego samolubność i podłość, za to, że jest złym i nie interesowność wobec niej. [[Jinx|'Jinx']] Raven, Jinx i Gwiazdka często robią wspólny wypad na "babski wieczór", mimo, iż na początku Ravennie miała zaufania do czarodziejki, myśląc, że ta coś knuje. Myliła się i zmieniła zdanie o dziewczynie. Niekiedy można by pomyśleć, że są wrogami, ze względu na to, że Jinx jest w grupie Roju, a Starfire i Raven w Tytanach. Pomimo różnic stron są przyjaciółkami (chociaż na polu bitwy są dla siebie bezwzględne) to, pomagają sobie w potrzebie i wspierają (mają tzn. " babską solidarność"). Gdy w odcinku ,,Może warto się postarać", Jinx była załamana, że Cyborg zorganizował Walentynki dla całej grupy Tytanów, zamiast spędzając razem dzień zakochanych, Gwiazdeczka i Rachel pocieszały ją i pomagały jej przy opiece nad ich synkiem Gizmem (bo wszyscy bawili się, że Jinx i Cyborg to małżeństwo, a Gizmo to ich dzidziuś). Jak widać dziewczyny trzymają się mimo różnic i stron są dla siebie jak siostry, mają sprzeczki, ale każda dba o siebie. [[Rose Wilson|'Rose Wilson']] Od odcinka ,,Spoko szkoła" demonka i Rose zaprzyjaźniły się i spędziły w swoim towarzystwie cały dzień. Obie uznały siebie nawzajem za spoko osoby. Podczas wspólnie spędzonego dnia dziewczyny włamały się do sklepu muzycznego, grając przy tym na sklepowych instrumentach, następnie jeździły na stworzonym z magii Raven motorze, nabijały się z Robina, robiły sobie zdjęcia oraz jadły hot - dogi. Spędzały też czas w pokoju demonki. W między czasie musiały męczyć się z natarczywym Robinem, każący Rose o wrócenie do więzienia dla nastolatków. Pod koniec odcinka dziewczyny pokłóciły się, ponieważ Raven zabroniła Rose rzucać nożami, sztyletami w stronę Brudnego Joe'a. Przez tą sytuację pomiędzy bohaterkami doszło do pojedynku, którą prawie wygrała Rose, gdy nagle pojawili się Tytani, których też pokonała siłowo. Gdy dziewczyna miała już ich doszczętnie wykończyć, reszta Młodych Tytanów zaczęła okazywać sobie bardzo silne i pozytywne emocje, co okazało się jedyną słabością spoko Rose, która pokonała ją. Raven znów spotkała się z Rose, gdy ta razem z Gwiazdką poprosiła ją o pomoc w ratowaniu chłopaków z ich drużyny. Złodziejka niechętnie, ale zgodziła się. W czasie misji dogadywały się, ale i zarówno też przygryzały sobie. Dobrze się rozumiały i wiedziały co je kręci. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *Legendarna kanapka (debiut) *Najlepsi funfle *Nauka jazdy *Psia ręka *Atak klonów *Randka *Luzik, kolo *Wielkie pranie *Duch Bestia *Hej pizza! *Goryl *Babski wieczór *Od bohatera do zera *W wieży siła *Pasożyt *Klopsikowa impreza *Kijek czy laska *Terra-ryzuje *W zbijaka *Idealnie dopasowani *Kolory Raven *Lewa noga *Książki *Gnuśna niedziela *Gwiazdka Straszliwa *Super ruchy *Patrząc w przyszłość *Bez mocy *Przyboczny *Tygrys w klatce *Drugie święta *Przez nos *Nogi *Ser na śniadanie *Gofry *Moją bądź *Po dwóch stronach *Ptaki *Pożywka dla mózgu *Wchodzę i wychodzę *Zwierzaki *Poszukiwany Sezon 2 Sezon 3 i 4 Filmy * Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! - Film * Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! kontra Młodzi Tytani Piosenki zaśpiewane przez nią. ,,Gofry'' (wraz z Robinem i Gwiazdką). Ciekawostki *Kiedy jest zdenerwowana jej oczy stają się czerwone i nad nimi pojawiają się mniejsza para oczu oraz mówi demonicznym głosem. *"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" jest inkantacją większości jej zaklęć. *Raven zaśpiewała najmniej piosenek z Tytanów. *Raven tak samo jak Robin lubi Fiki Miki Pegacyki. *Raven ma prawo jazdy. *Raven umarła 3 razy w serialu. *Raven jest 2 najmniejszym Tytanem. Pierwszym jest Bestia. *Raven nienawidzi chodzić do dentysty. *Kiedy jej ząb jest pęknięty wychodzi z niego Demon. *Stepuje w toalecie. *Raven boi się i nienawidzi dziewczyńskich rzeczy. *Raven kocha starych ludzi. *Ma tatuaż Fiki Miki Pegacyków. *Mimo, iż mówi, że nie ma duszy i jest nieśmiertelna w kilku odcinkach umarła lub też pokazana była jej dusza. *Prawie cała jej rodzina, a mianowicie dziadek, wujkowie i ojciec byli mechanikami, przez co demonka świetnie zna się na samochodach. *Potrafi mówić ze śmiesznym akcentem. Cytaty *Raven: ja nazywam się.....Ravine! - Wchodzę i wychodzę *"Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" - w wielu odcinkach.'' Galeria RobiniGwiazdkaiRavenGal2.png RobiniGwiazdkaiRavenGal.png RavenGal.png RavenGal2.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Młodzi Tytani